Kitsune Blades
by Insane Melody
Summary: Sorry, people but I have discontinued this fic. But I have made a new revised version of this.
1. Sword 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…If I did,Naruto would be bad-ass and Sasuke would be called Sasugay.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Emphasis/Jutsu_"

**"Kyuubi/summon talking"**

_**'Kyuubi/summon thinking'**_

* * *

The roar of the Kyuubi rang throughout the night the night.Bodies littered the battlefield.Shinobis and Kunoichis rang out a battlecry."Hold the Kyuubi off!Use every jutsu you have!Hold him off!The Yondaime is coming!"These words gave the Konoha-nin morale.They fought even harder but it was short-lived as the Kyuubi shot a stream of black flames from his mouth. 

Sarutobi could only stand there and watch.He took a few puffs of tobacco.He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of one Yellow Flash aka Namikaze Minato."Sensei!"Sarutobi turned to see Jiraiya panting.

"Jiraiya?How are the forces coming along?"

"Not good!The Kyuubi's destroying everything!We won't last much longer if this keeps going!Where the fuck is Minato!?"

As if on cue,a flash of yellow appeared and beside Jiraiya stood the man who killed over a thousand Iwa-nin with the Hiraishin."Sorry I'm late,sensei."Minato looked upset."How are are we faring agaisnt him?"

Jiraiya was about to reply when he was interrupted by the Sandaime."We're gonna die."The ex-Hokage alson known as the Professor stood there with a grim expression on his face.He looked towards Arashi noticing he had a bundle which had a mop of blonde hair in his arms."Is that...?"

Minato closed his eyes and nodded with a frown."It's time."Minato held out the bundle,bit his thumb and did handseals familiar to the two."Kuchiyose no Jutsu."A large puff of smoke and there stood Gamabunta."Minato?Jiraiya?I'm guessing it's time to kick Kitsune ass?"

Minato jumped on his head and nodded."Let's go Gamabunta!"Said summon boss hopped off in the direction of Kyuubi unsheathing his blade.Minato had started to do the seals in order to summon Shinigami himself to seal the Kyuubi."Gamabunta,keep him busy for a few minutes!"

A croaky "Hai!" rang throughout the battlefield.

"Kyuubi...for your crimes...you shall be punished!_Shiki Fuuin!"_

Kyuubi was snickering after hearing the human say his speech but his blood ran cold and his tails seem dead.He felt a pang in his stomach and saw a hand sticking in his gut.Kyuubi roared in pain as he felt his soul being ripped out from his body.His body flopped to the ground with a rumble.He felt his soul being placed in a container which resembled the Yondaime in so many ways except for the whisker marks being etched on his face.His sun-kissed blonde hair.His deep blue eyes.He was a spitting image of his father.

Minato stood there with a small smile on his face."Ojiji...take care of Naruto for me..."He closed his eyes and left the world of the living.

* * *

Sobs and murmurs of sadness were heard throughout Konohagakure.Sarutobi stood upon a pedestal wearing the Hokage robe and hat.He cleared his voice catching the attention of the crowd."Konoha.Today the Kyuubi attacked our village.We lost several lost ones.As well as the Yondaime.However,he had died for a noble reason and that was to protect us.He sacrificed himself to save us...however...we have someone else that helped in the defeat of Kyuubi."Several gasps were heard upon this announcement. 

"Behold!Uzumaki Naruto!The vessel of the Kyuubi!Saviour of Konoha!"Sarutobi had a wide smile on his face as he held the newborn but his smile faded when he heard"Kill the demon while he's weak!" or "Turn him into a weapon!We can become the strongest village ever!"

Sarutobi's eyes darkened when he heard this._'Minato...you sacrificed yourself for them?'_This went for a few more minutes when a very foolish villager hopped on the pedestal holding a dagger poised to strike Naruto."What the hell are you doing!?"

"I was about to kill the demon,Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and whistled.Beside the villager were two ANBUs.One with gravity defying hair and the other with purple hair."Neko.Wolf.Take him away!"

"Hai,Hokage-sama!"

After the event,the Sandaime created the law in which no one must mention of Naruto being the demon and so on.

Time Skip - 4 years - October Tenth

A barefooted young boy clad in a torn white shirt with orange shors ran down a street ignoring the glares and stares of several villages.Said boy was running away from a mob of drunkards which took pleasure beating up the boy every October Tenth.

_'Why?What did I do wrong?I'm not a demon...I'm not...I'M NOT!'_

Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts when he ran into a dead end in an alley."Well,well...looks like you're cornered,demon brat!"The mob started comin closer holding out broken bottles and planks.They started beating him while two men pinned him into the wall.The pain was unbearable especially with his regenaration abilities

_'Why...why...what did I do?I didnt do anything!'_

Naruto was angry.Very angry that red chakra started to form in his hand taking the form of a tail which turned into a blade.It's handle was covered in dark red leather.It's hilt was black with small flames.The blade was made out of a material that was hot to the touch.It was black with a tint of violet flames on the side.The crowd stepped back in shock.Naruto looked over at his blade and chuckled.His eyes no longer blue but red with a slit for pupils.

"_Ichibi Ken : Kitsune Kouen shuuha!"_He swung the blade downward which created a wave of blue fire that burned the mob to crisps.Naruto felt a presence and turned to see an ANBU with a wolf mask."Naruto?What...happened?"

Naruto gave a small shrug before fainting.

* * *

Jutsu Translation : 

Ichibi Ken : Kitsune Kouen Shuuha. First Tail Blade : Fox Fire Wave.

Rank B

Description : Sends a wave of blue fire which can burn through anything.

* * *

AN : I think I rushed it...Mind giving a review?Constructive criticism accepted.Flames will be used to make toast.

* * *


	2. Sword 2

I wanna thank everyone for the reviews.In the previous chapter, I named the Yondaime Kazama Arashi.But I'll ediit that later into Namikaze Naruto.As you know the main pairing will be Tenten but it will be a harem.I'll make a poll in my profile so you can choose from several girls to be in the harem.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…If I did,Naruto would be bad-ass and Sasuke would be called Sasugay.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Emphasis/Jutsu_"

**"Kyuubi/summon talking"**

_**'Kyuubi/summon thinking'**_

* * *

Mindscape 

Naruto woke up feeling wet and hearing water dripping. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and only then did he notice, he was in a sewer. As he stood up straight, his right arm had started to swell. Said blonde clutched his arm in pain and started to wander in pain. He kept walking accompanied with the sound of dripping and sloshing.

What seemed to be an hour, Naruto finally reached a large gate with a slip of paper on it brandishing the kanji for "seal". Naruto blinked, only to find his arm swelling once more, the pain even worse from before.** "Hurts, doesn't it?" **A booming voice echoed throughout the sewers. Naruto tried standing up only to find the pain surging through his whole body.

**"Stop moving! Just stay still for a minute..." **Red chakra started to seep out of the bars of the gate and started to cover Naruto's right arm. **"This will hurt a little, kit...so brace yourself**."

_"Oni Art : Akuma fuka tensou_!"

The red chakra swirled some more.Soon, Naruto's arm started to burn slowly burning the skin and muscles off leaving the skeleton. Naruto held back the tears but screamed in agony. He was used to pain but never this intense. Slowly, his muscles started to form on his bony arm, next was the skin but instead of the tanned colour , it was a slight red with a clawed hand. The red chakra was then absorbed by the arm giving it a deep glow followed by fur forming on his arm and hand.

Naruto crouched on the floor with his hands and knees taking deep breaths. "What the (wheeze) was that!?" He shakily stood up still clutching on his arm only to come face to...maw with Kyuubi.

"..."

**"..."**

Naruto jumped back in horror. "K-Kyuubi!? I thought you died!"

Kyuubi sighed in exasperation. **"No, gaki. I didn't die. Your bloody bastard of a father did."** Naruto just blinked in surprise. Kyuubi noticed the look on his face and gaped at him before regaining his composure. **"Y-you don't know who your father is!?" **Naruto just shook his head with a small pout.

_**'I guess it's for a good reason...I'd be pissed if my dad sealed me in some gaki..."** _

"A-anou...Kyuubi-samawhy did you help me? In the alleyway..."

Kyuubi just looked at him with a small hint of sadness and anger.

**"Cause, I don't want you to die...if you die...I die...and I plan on living even if I'm sealed in you...Now, you're wondering about the blade and arm , ne?"**

Naruto could only nod his head.

**"You see, kit...I'm not really a demon. I'm one of the Nine Heaven Swordsmen. I was the strongest of the nine.What you see here is just my demon form...lemme change for a bit so I can show you what I look like..."**

A flash of red light accompanied with the sounds of metal breaking and reforming were seen and heard. In the fox's place was a human. Naruto could only stare when he saw a man there. This man had long spiky red hair with black streaks. He had on a crucifix earring on his left ear. He had on black pants which looked similiar to bellbottoms and a red jacket with the collar up and no shirt underneath.

**"So, kit , what do you think?"**

"Woah...cool..." Were the only words which out of the Jinchuuriki's mouth.

Kyuubi let out a snicker. **"Yeah...it is, isnt it?"**

Naruto kept staring at him until he realized something. "A-anou...Kyuubi...where are your blades?"

**"Blades? Oh yeah! Yeah...my blades, you see, are special. I cant carry all of them so I did the next best thing! I combined them with my chakra. So, whenever I want to summon them, I just need to mold my chakra worth of a tail or more and the blade will appear!"**

Naruto nodded his head showing he understood. "So why did you attack the village?" Kyuubi's eyes seemed to darken.

**"I was corrupted by Lucifer...The bastard somehow corrupted our chakra and each type we summon our weapons, we would end up as demons...However...should we ever be sealed...every last bit of our corruption _MIGHT _be cleansed away...Now...Our time is running short...you have to go back out there so I'll make this quick, all right?"**

Naruto shouted a "Hai!"

**"The arm I gave you is a converter to change your chakra into demonic chakra and vice versa. Should you ever need a blade just moldeither chakra. Either is fine but there will be differences. From today onwards, I will teach you how to protect yourself. I'll teach you ninjutse, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjustsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjusts and so on.Got all that? I'll explain more once we have the time. So off you go!"**

Naruto was about to reply when he felt himself being pulled out of his mindscape.

* * *

Konoha Hospital 

Naruto woke up seeing a white ceiling. He started to sit up to see Sarutobi smiling at him.

"Naruto-kun, I trust you're feeling much better?"

"Hai, ojii-san!"

Naruto sat up straighter, noticing he was wearing a cast on his right arm.

_**'Kit...don't tell the old man about the arm just yet...ask him for a gauntlet or something to cover it up and ask for a kenjutsu teacher to teach you the basics.Once you learn the basics, we can do the advanced stuff in the next few years. Oh yeah, if you wanna talk just think about it. I made a mental connection while we were talking."**_

_'All right, Kyuubi."_

Naruto just sat there with a glazed look.The Sandaime noticed this and started to snap his fingers trying to catch the blonde's attention.

"Anou, Ojiji, is there anyone who can teach me basic kenjustsu?"

Sarutobi looked shocked right before he gave him a smile."Yes, Naruto-kun. However, before I do that...mind telling me about what happened with the Kyuubi?"

Naruto just sat there, taking a deep breath, ready to give the summarised version of the information Kyuubi gave him.

* * *

Jutsu Description :

Oni Art : Akuma fuka tensou Demon Art : Demon Appendage Transfer

Transfers/Gives a demonic appendage

* * *

AN : As usual read and review.I wont be able to update since I'll be busy for the weekend.You have until chapter 4 or whatever chapter to stop voting.

* * *


	3. Sword 3

AN : Thank you everyone for, well, reviewing! Some of them inspires me to write more and I might think about your idea, Narutomaniac. I've made plenty of mistakes which is why I want/need a Beta reader...anyone? And don't forget to vote on the Harem poll in my profile.

Crap.My usual site in which I use to translate japanese to english and vice versa is gone(I think) so I might not be able to put on my original/borrowed jutsus in japanese but in english.Anyone suggest a good translator site?

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…If I did,Naruto would be bad-ass and Sasuke would be called Sasugay.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Emphasis/Jutsu_"

**"Kyuubi/summon talking"**

_**'Kyuubi/summon thinking'**_

* * *

Time Skip 

A blonde thirteen year old ran away from a group of chuunin and jounin cackling like an evil witch. "Come on, you bastards! Can't ya keep up with me?"

After his comment, the shinobis gave up and collapsed with wheezes of "How does he get all that energy?"

Naruto looked back and grinned, eyeing his latest prank which consisted of laxatives, and the local sake supply. Everyone who drank the sake doubled over in pain and started farting and crapping. Every bathroom , outhouse and restroom were filled with groans of pain. Naruto kept running, not looking where he was going. He kept running only to bump into the only person who could subdue the prankster...Iruka aka Flipper!

"U-ZU-MAKIIIIIIII!" His voice rang through out Konoha. Naruto could only stand there covering his ears. He started stuttering furiously. "H-hey, Iruka-sensei!"

"DON'T 'HEY' ME! GET BACK TO THE ACADEMY...NOW!"

"Eep!" Naruto ran as fast as he could molding chakra into his legs and feet giving him a speed boost. _**'Sheesh...who put a pole up his ass?'**_

_'Iruka-sensei isn't that bad, teme-kitsune! He's just looking out for me since we're familiar in a way.'_

_**'Yeah...I guess...just be careful, all right? I don't want my gaki getting hurt.'**_

_'Hehe...looks like the Mighty Kyuubi likes the company of a human, huh?'_

_**'Whatever, gaki! Just get back to the academy. The sooner you finish the school, the sooner I can teach you the fundamentals of a special swordplay stance I learned back then.'**_

It had been 8 years since Naruto started his training. He was no longer the short and underfed boy. He wore a black muscle shirt which showed his body quite nicely, he wasn't the big and muscle-bound beefcake instead opting for a lean look which showed he was fit. Over the shirt was a red vest with several pockets which held several weapons with a few small scrolls ; on the back was the image of a sword with the kanji for nine. He was also wearing a pair of black sweatpants with orange stripes(Kyuubi had to beat the idea into him to not wear the hideous orange jumpsuit he used to suggest.) as well as a pair of black boots with steel platings.

His hair had started to flap wildly in the wind. It was still spiky but it had tamed and reached past his shoulder. He was the spitting image of Minato. Naruto had found out about his father when he was six. Both Kyuubi and Sarutobi told him when he was 7. Surprisingly, he held no grudge against his father because he knew it was for a right choice...the only thing he hated about his father was why he named his son a fishcake.

* * *

"Now, class, because of Naruto we'll be having a test on any three jutsus you know. Once I call your name, come up to the front and use any three jutsus." 

Each one was called out. After Sasuke was called out, he gave a small triumphant smirk. "Uzumaki Naruto! Any three jutsus!"

Naruto went up and went in a thinking position.

"..."

"..."

" Anytime, dobe?"

"Hold it, teme! I'm thinking...Got it!"

Naruto made a seal crossing his fingers and yelled out _"Kage Bunshin!"_

Two identical Narutos appeared and evryone stifled a gasp. The clones weren't an illusion but real clones. Naruto inwardly smirked at Sasuke's scowl of anger."You guys ready? Here it comes! _Fuuton : Furyuudan!"_

_"Suiton : Suiryuudan!"_

_"Katon : Karyuudan!"_

_"Fuu/Ka/Suiton : Furious Maelstrom!"_

The three dragons swirled around each other creating a tornado of energy which practically destroyed the training grounds they were using. Once the dragons fizzled out, everyone gaped at the result. Naruto walked away not without waving goodbye and saying "Boo...Yah, bastards."

* * *

Everyone in the academy could feel the surge of chakra. Everyone in Naruto's class were shocked to say the least. He was able to use four jounin level jutsus in concession and not break a sweat. 

Sasuke just stood there scowling. _'Where did the dobe get such power? I should steal it from here. Such power could only belong to the last Uchiha! I need power to kill him..."_

Naruto just sat there, arms crossed ignoring the glances and glares of the class. He snickered inwardly. He had started a new fighting style in which he created Kage Bunshins and used them to combine similiar techniques. No one, not even the Sannins were capable of creating such a feat.

"Ahem...as you all know...In the next two years, you will be graduating. From an unknown benefactor, the Hokage will allow genins-to-be to take on D-rank mission to form a teamwork of sort. It will also determine the teams if you graduate. Study hard and work hard!Because you'll need it! Class...Dismissed!"

* * *


	4. Sword 4

AN : I'm back from my fishing trip!...I reek of fish...oh well...anyway...REVIEW RESPONSES!!

platinumexile : I might think about the armor and exoskeleton.However, I got the idea of Naruto's "Fox" arm from the game God Hand. He'll have a wider variety abilities similiar from the game. And the discrepancy thingy is because...I'm math-impaired...I suck at it to point where I forgot 5+5 10...fuck...but I changed it from 5 to...7? 8?...I'll worry about that later ) However, he'll still be 13.

BackYard : I agree. My chapters are small which is why I'll start trying to make longer chapters.

Crimson Kaleidoscopes : I want to thank you for helping me with my grammar and stories. Repitition is a fault of mine when I write stories and I am sometimes oblivious to mistakes I have done until someone pointed it out. Once again, I thank you.

AN : Just a few warnings. There will be slight...crossovers from other video games and such but I'll just use some ideas such as "Overlimit" from Tales of the Abyss and such and Naruto might be a bit over-powered.

"talking"

'thinking'

"_Emphasis/Jutsu_"

**"Kyuubi/summon talking"**

_**'Kyuubi/summon thinking'**_

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto. If I did, Jiraiya would make a Konoha orgy. I also dont own other games although I own a copy and that's it.

* * *

We find our blonde hero on the Hokage mountain, cleaning up the mess from his previous prank. He was muttering under his breath which consisted of "Stupid dolphins" and "Slavedriver". Iruka could listen to every word the about-to-be genin curse and swear. He just shrugged and looked at him. " Hey, Naruto..."

"(grumble) What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"How did you learn those jutsus? I mean, you're just an academy student! You didnt show those moves back then!" Iruka asked these questions until he gasped. " You were holding back!? "

Naruto sighed. He knew it would come out. Oh well, it's not like anyone could do anything...right?

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. I held back for the purpose of showing up the arrogant prick that the village loves."

Iruka nodded. He knew of the rivalry between the two. Both of them always competed with each other in terms of tests and spars. However, it was sad to say that Naruto was several leagues ahead of the Uchiha.

The chuunin was about to ask Naruto if he wanted ramen only to be interrupted by a purple-haired ANBU with a cat mask. "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage wishes for your presence in the council room."

Naruto inwardly sighed. Yup, he's screwed.

* * *

Hokage Tower, Council Room

Everyone was talking about the massive chakra spike that happened earlier today. From reports coming from an ANBU, it seemed the chakra spike came from the Kyuubi Container. The clan heads were fidgeting in their seats but it was clear that they were nervous especially the usually stoic Aburame head. The civilian part of the council, however, were smiling. They hoped with the chakra spike, they could execute the Jinchuuriki because of his massive power. As for the head of Root, he was contemplating the pros if he could convince the council and Naruto to join Root.

They heard the door creak and in stepped one Naruto Uzumaki with his head down. The Hokage sighed and started the meeting. " Uzumaki Naruto, would you mind explaining the vent that happened in the academy?"

Naruto looked up and everyone saw him give them his foxy grin. "Of course! I used some jutsus! Why would you call me here for that?" He was asking them with a mocking tone filled with killing intent.

The clan heads eyed him. only to start sweating. They could see the power radiating off him. The civilian part though, felt faint. Some were considering committing suicide to rid themselves of this feeling. The Hokage, his old teammates and Danzo felt a shiver ran down their spines. They had never felt killing intent this powerful coming from an academy student.

"Demon, how did you create that chakra spike? It was too powerful for one such as you." Naruto turned his head to see the Hyuuga head, eyes narrowed. "Hyuuga-san, tell me something. If I'm a demon...why have I not destroyed Konohagakure yet? " Naruto looked calm but it was unsettling. He had no emotions on his face but his eyes showed restrain anger.

Hiashi stayed quiet. It was true. Naruto had every right to destroy Konoha. His 'home' beat him up, left him alone with no support and tried to kill him. Sarutobi cleared his throat and said ," Well, Naruto-kun, seeing that chakra spike made us nervous but seeing as you're completely energized...how much of your chakra did you use back then?"

Naruto looked at the old man and said with a deadpan expression," Only one per cent of my reserves..."

Everyones eyes bugged out and started to gape at the academy student. "W-what!?"

"I said-"

"I know! It's just unbelievable! An academy student with the chakra reserves of a sannin or more!"

Naruto sighed inwardly once more. He hoped it would come to him being promoted earlier or anything.

'Naruto. How would you like to be promoted early?"

Naruto looked straight in the Hokage's eyes and nodded quickly."Ok then, Naruto. Please be at the chuunin exam stadium by 7 tomorrow morning."

The council looked shocked. The Hokage was asking Naruto to be promoted early. This was troubling to say the least.

* * *

Naruto's Home

**"So, kit...any ideas what the test will be about?"**

"I'm not sure but hopefully it will just determine by tai, nin, gen and other branch of jutsus."

**"Promise me this, kit. Whatever you do, dont go beyond three tails. Your body isnt that strong enough yet. You can only go two tails for at least half an hour but be careful eitherway."**

Naruto chuckled. "Hai, Kyuubi-sensei!"

With that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day, Chuunin Exam Stadium

There stood Naruto with his usual clothing with a wrap of bandages tied loosely around his right arm and hand coming up to his shoulder.In front of him were the Hokage, the council and around four to five jounin.

"Naruto-kun, we'll be testing out around four to maybe five of your skills with these specialists."

"Maito Gai." A man with bowl-cut hair and very **VERY**bushy eyebrows stepped up. "Taijustsu."

"Yuuhi Kurenai." A woman with black hair that had curls at the end which gave her a wild look and red eyes was next. "Gemjutsu."

"Hatake Kakashi." A man with silver hair and a face covered with a mask and his hitai-ate stepped up and introduce himself lazily. "Ninjutsu."

"Gekkou Hayate." A pale, sickly looking man stepped up with a sword by his waist. "Kenjutsu."

Naruto nodded at each of them and asked," Who's ready to go first?"

Naruto looked at each of the jounins, stopping at the Genjutsu mistress and winked at her, followed by a blush."Uzumaki-san, I wish to start first."

Said blonde turned to see Hayate with his blade out and going into a basic stance. Naruto grinned and pulled out a normal blade. He stepped forward and put his blade parallel to his right arm, his left bent behind his back, his left leg in front of him and his right just kept straight.

"Uzumaki-san, may I ask what style that is?"

Naruto just grinned and started to explain," This style is called the Amatsu Keiro also known as the Heavenly Path. It can also be used as a taijutsu style but with different attacks. However, that's all I'm going to say."

Naruto took a few steps back and started to run towards him. Hayate's eyes widened. He didn't expect the blonde to be this fast. Naruto raised his blade and started slashing furiously before yelling out," _Hageshii Zansatsu!" _Each attack was well-timed. By the age of eleven, Naruto knew where to hit to paralyze or instantly kill a person. The name suits the attack. Mostly because, the attacks had started to grow more stronger and more furious.

_"Extension! Hageshii Mouretsu!" _His attacks seemed to slow down but Hayate noticed he was storing his energy for a massive attack. He held his sword up to block the oncoming attack.

_"KAI!" _

What happened next was Naruto's katana shot out several ethereal looking blades that were aimed towards Hayate. As soon as they came close they dissapeared.

"Give up?"

Hayate could only nod. Naruto grinned looking at the shocked looks.

"Who's next?"

* * *

AN : I suck writing fight scenes...next fight will be against Gai and the rest.

Jutsu Descriptions.

Hageshii Zansatsu : Furious Slaughter

B-Rank

A highly dangerous attack which consists of blows done to paralyze or kill instntly not letting up on the attacks.

Hageshii Mouretsu : Furious Rage

B-Rank

Used in conjunction with Furious Slaughter

Stores in energy to be released as a pent-up attack

* * *


	5. Harem Results

Nuh-uh...This ain't a new chapter but a notice to the harem. These will be the girls in Naruto's Harem.

1) Tenten

2) Hinata

3) Anko

4) Hana

5) Ayame

And finally the Sixth Character spot will be either Tsunade, Kurenai, FemHaku or Tayuya.

Which is why I'll make a new poll for you to vote in. Your vote counts! Choose wisely! Once again, if you wish to vote, view the poll in my profile.


	6. Sword 5

A/N : Sweet fuck! I didn't expect this many review ya know? Anyways, the first five as said in the previous author's note has already been posted and now, it is up to you, the reviewers, to vote once more for the final member of the harem which I just checked and saw at least two votes each for FemHaku, Tayuya and Kurenai.with Tsunade in the lead with three votes!(When I last checked, when I post this I dont know how many votes there will be then) Don't forget to vote in the poll in my profile and not in your reviews but if you vote in the reviews with why you want (insert charcter) in the harem, state why.

Review Responses :

Crimson Kaleidoscope : Once again, I thank you for helping me correct my mistakes. Why Hiashi wasn't reprimanded for calling Naruto a demon was because the Sandaime knew Naruto was capable of controlling himself and stuff.

Fanfiction Awards President : I so totally agree with you. Haku is definitely a girl xD

Now, the Disclaimer! Hit it, Naruto!

Naruto : Insane Melody does not own me and the rest of the Naruto cast cause if he did, it would be a lot darker!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Emphasis/Jutsu_"

**"Kyuubi/summon talking"**

_**'Kyuubi/summon thinking'**_

* * *

Naruto stood there with his blade waiting for his next vic-...ahem, I mean opponent. Everyone agreed that the boy wasn't ordinary, not by a bloody longshot. The next jounin who stepped up instantly went into Naruto's book of freaks. I mean, the dude is freaky! And did those eyebrows move? "Yosh! I wish to see your taijutsu if you don't mind, my blonde fountain of youth!" 

Said fountain of youth could only gape at the spectacle but shook it off. He sheathed his blade and went into a loose stance where his left leg was bent and his right was shifted to the back while his arms were folded behind his back. Gai went into his _Gouken_ stance. "Excuse me for my unyouthful interruption, but may I ask what that style is?"

Naruto just gave lazily smiled and stomped his foot into the ground creating a crater equivalent to a boulder. "Of course! This style is known as _Koudo Kakou._" Gai could only stare at the crater with mild appreciation marring hishandsome(more like freaky) features. "Would you mind giving us a youthful explanation?"

Naruto gave a small nod and gave a small summary of the style. "The _Earth Crater _style is similiar to the _Iron Fist. _It's used to create external damage, however, if chakra is used it can damage internal organs creating large...'craters' within them. It's mostly used as an offensivestyle but with the right attacks, it can be also used as a defensive attack. Now, enough talk! Let's do it!"

Naruto rushed forward leaving an afterimage behind him and gave a high kick to Gai's chin lifting him in the air. " _Insei aki! _" Naruto jumped up and did a heel drop towards Gai's head only for him to block with his arms There was an audible crack as the Taijutsu user was brought to the ground leaving a small crater. " Let me tell you something. That move I did had no chakra at all. It's just pure strength."

Gai stood up and dusted himself and went into his stance as before. He went up to Naruto and proceede to bash him with combos starting with a left hook to right jab to left jab ending with a roundhouse kick to the blonde's chest. Naruto blocked all of them with his left leg but was hit by an unexpected _Konoha Senpuu _followed with a sharp kick to the jaw. Naruto was brought into the air when he felt something wrapped around him. "Get ready, my youthful blonde!"

_"OMOTE RENGE!"_

Naruto was brought to the ground with a large smash. When Gai stood up with a few bruises, he was shocked to see that instead of a broken blonde was replaced with a log reduced to splinters. He was one tricky fox. Naruto appeared in front of Gai with a small smirk on his face. "I didn't expect I had to use one of my special moves. Get ready!"

Naruto did a sweep kick followed by an uppercut to Gai''s spine when he fell. _" Ryuusei Rendan!" _Gai was brough into the air only to be attacked by a flying kick which sent him flying followed with a heel drop. Gai was about to hit the groung when Naruto appeared above him foot poised to strike. He brought it down in one swift motion. Gai plummeted down to earth causing a small tremor. When the dust had cleared up, they saw a large cratew with the Taijutsu user having swirls in his eyes.

Everyone could only blink and gape in surprise. The kid was strong, very very strong. Danzo stood there, an idea forming in his head. "Ok then, next is?"

Kurenai walked over to the field with slight fear in her beautiful red eyes. "I will be your next opponent. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and I will test you on your genjutsu."

Naruto grinned and nodded. His hands twitching ready to make seals at the call. Sarutobi raised his hands and brought it down. " Hajime!"

Kurenai instantly made seals for her favourite technique. "_Magen : Jubaksu Satsu!" _

Naruto was suddenly wrapped in a tree and looked around. He sighed inwardly and went into doing one-handed seals _"Magen : Kuragari Unari!"_

A roar came from Naruto and the area was instantly found in darkness. Kurenai felt her technique being undone and dropped to her ground...on her firm ass. Kurenai gave a smal yelp which went unheard. She noticed a chakra signature heading toward her and threw a kunai to the source only for it to dissapear. In an instant another roar came although this one was more contained. Several chakra signatures appear and all of them started heading towards her. Kurenai was shaking. She was scared and had every right. She felt someone touching the back of her neck and said, " Boo."

Kurenai screamed. She screamed like hell. The scream somehow dispelled the genjutsu and she saw everyone barely containing their laughter. She looked behind her and saw Naruto giving his fox-like grin. "Yo!"

Kurenai could only blink in surprise and walked off, head hung in embarassment only to feel a finger lifting her head up and saw the blonde giving a grin. "Don't worry! How about when we're done I teach you some of my own genjutsus?"

From being depressed to kissing the boy full on the lips indicated she was one happy camper. Everyone could only gape like fish when the so-called Ice Queen of Konoha kissed an academy student 5 years her junior.

Kurenai skipped away to the group while Kakashi headed over to the field, Icha Icha book in tow. He gave a 'yo!' before going back to his book. Naruto sighed inwardly and stepped over to Kakashi. "Ne, how about we make a bet?"

Kakashi cocked his eyebrow in surprise and asked ," What's the bet?"

"If I win...you have to stop reading Icha Icha for a month!"

Cue eye twitch.

"Fine! If I win...I'll think about it."

The bpth of them stepped back and got ready into their stances ready to unleash a barrage of jutsu. Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate reveaking his sharingan while Naruto undid the bandages on his right arm showing his demonic arm to the world. Everyone could only gasp at the sight. "HAJIME!"

Kakashi instantly went into the seals stopping and yelling out "_Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_

A large water dragon appeared , rushed towards Naruto. Said demon container took a deep breath before yelling out _"Fuuton : Daitoppa no Jutsu!"_

A large bullet of wind came out and collided with the dragon making it rain over the field. This was a pure ninjutsu battle. They could actually see the chakra being molded by Naruto. He made a cross seal creating four Kage Bunshins. The five Narutos instantly surrounded Kakashi. All of them making all too familiar seals to Kakashi. All of them shouted out revealing their jutsus.

_"Fuuton : Daitoppa!"_

_"Suiton : Daibakufu!"_

_"Katon : Goukakyu!"_

_"Raiton : Rairyuudan!"_

_"Doton : Doryuudan!"_

The five jutsus collided with each other creating an unbelievable torrent of power. All five shouted out the combo ,"_ Gogyo konbo : Shuukai Kuchiku!" _

Ever_yone _could gape at the sheer power of the combo. If he was this strong at a young age, there was no telling what would happen if he became older!

Kakashi just laid there in shock and pain. He wasn't expecting the combo. Not at all. The council had their mouths open while the Hokage just snickered. Naruto was very powerful indeed. Now came for the verdict. After discussing with the council, they had four choices for the young boy to take.

The Sandaime stepped up and boomed out his voice. "We have now seen what one Uzumaki Naruto has done and we will now find out which ninja rank he should be bestowed with. All in favor of genin?"

One hand which came from one Haruno Mikan.

"Chuunin?"

Danzo and the Hokage's teammates raised their hands at this.

"Jounin?"

At least a quarter of the civilians raised their hands at this. The next choice was going to be a doozy.

"And finally...the rank of ANBU."

Everyone jumped up in shock but deemed it logical since Naruto's powers exceed that of a jounin but was close to Sannin level. He was a prodigy. Not because of being a genius but because of hard work and pure determination.

"From this day onward, Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha will be in servitude of Konohagakure no Sato as ANBU!"

Everyone who voted for Naruto to obtain ANBU level cheered in acknowledgement while Gai gave him athe dreaded man-hug of youth. Today was a good day for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

* * *

A/N: I think this is one of the longest chapters I wrote! Whooo! Yay me! Anyways, now for the jutsus(Customs of course, you can check the rest on Naruto websites and stuff.) 

Insei Aki : Meteor Smash A move which brings the opponent to the air only for him to smash down to the groung with a heel drop.

Ryuusei Rendan : Meteor combo An extended version of Insei Aki with a more deadly finisher.

Magen : Kuragari Unari : Darkness Roar Casts darkness over ones eyes and fools the chakra sensor.

Gogyo konbo : Shuukai Kuchiku - Five Element combo : Mass Destruction A five way combo with five people or four Kage bunshins with the original combining any fiveelemental techniques to create a vortex. This is basically a souped-up version of Grand Maelstrom.

Now, that's done. THink of this as a new years gift! Whoooo! HAPPY NEW YEARS!

EDIT : Thanks to Narutomaniac I decided that he become an ANBU instead. Why not captain, you ask? Because Naruto will have to earn the rank.


	7. Sword 6

A/N : Hey there fellow fans and reviewers! I'd like to tell you that the poll for the final girl in the harem has been decided and it will be Kurenai(Seriously, when I opened up the results, I wasn't expecting her to get like 19 votes!) On with the review and PM responses! And let me remind you he bacame ANBU at the age of 13.

Review/PM responses ( Don't expect me to respond to all of them.)

Crimson Kaleidoscopes : -Sighs- I once again thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I'll make the effort to check my spelling. And I might change combo to combination. I'lll think about it. And why Naruto is ANBU should be clear in this chapter or the next.

Backyard : Yes. I agree with some of your reasons which is why I want to thank you for taking the time for listing your reasons. As much as I love to change harem, the voting is final(sadly). Yes. Anko is like a sister to Naruto but I find that they are meant together because of their similiar lives.And the reason why I put Ayame in is because...well...it will be clear in a chapter soon. I really do want Tayuya in the harem but...she didn't get enough votes...sooooo...no can do. So Just sit back and read up!

Arkard : I won't put in the story BUT I will put it in as an omake in the next few chapters which is why if anyone of you out there has an omake idea, send it via review or PM! x3

Me : Disclaimer Time! Kakashi! Hit it!

Kakashi : IM does not own Naruto cause if he did, I would be the hip silver beast of Konoha! -Pelvic Thrust-

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Emphasis/Jutsu_"

**"Kyuubi/summon talking"**

_**'Kyuubi/summon thinking'**_

* * *

The newly instated ANBU rookie of Konoha walked up to the academy with a mask in one hand and a scroll in the other. He stepped up to the entrance and gave a small grin. '_Didn't think I'd leave this place so soon...' _Naruto blinked and walked in ignoring the gaping looks of the chuunin teachers and walked over to his old classroom. He gave a few deep breaths and walked in. Everyone turned their heads and saw Naruto in his ANBU gear. Kiba being the loud asshole he is started to insult him. 

"Hey dobe! What's with the outfit? You trying to be cool? You're still a dobe, ya know that!? " Kiba started with snickers followed with full blown-out laughter which made the rest of the class followed suit except for one Hyuuga Hinata who blushed and looked away, muttering about "The hotness that is Naruto-kun".

Everyone kept laughing but stopped when they heard a yelp. All head turned towards the yelp and every male in the vicinity shivered when they saw the sight before them. There stood Naruto with a kunai poking Kiba's neck and a katana pointing towards Kiba's...ahem...'dangly bits'.

"What was that, Kiba? You think it's funny to insult your superiors? I could wipe the floor with you in only a couple of seconds. Besides...I think I should punish you for insulting one of ANBU's finest...how about I neuter you...right here...right now?" Everyone paled and started backing away except for the arrogant pri-...I mean, Uchiha.

"Hah! You? ANBU? That's bullshit. The day you become ANBU is the day I give myself up to a pedophile!(He shouldn't have said that...)" Sasuke gave Naruto the almighty Uchiha smirk while the blonde stood up and put away his weapons and walked over to the Uchiha.

"Who are you to question me? You may be a prodigy. You may be the last of the Uchiha clan AND you may be the village's golden boy, but your arrogance and overconfidence will get you killed!" Naruto walked away from the Uchiha only to come face to face with a blur of yellow and pink which belonged to Ino and Sakura.

"How dare you insult Sasuke-kun! We'll kill you, Naruto-baka!" Said blonde boy just stood there waiting for their punches. Once they came close to his face, he put up his hands and grabbed them. Soon after, he pinned them to the ground.

"Let me ask you girls something...Why do you want to become ninjas? Oh wait...let me answer for you. You became ninjas thinking that your precious Uchiha will save you from danger? You think that your prince charming will come and rescue in your time of need? Guess what? That won't happen! A ninja's life is dangerous. Once you step out of the village, you'll be out killing on missions...can you take on the pressure that comes with the job? Can you kill without remorse? Can you kill with your own two hands? If you can't...GIVE UP!" With that said, Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "I should kill you for attacking me, a Konoha shinobi but I'll let it pass...for now."

The door slid open and in came the scarred chuunin preparing to shout to the class but stopped when he saw the sight of two girls on the floor crying and Naruto giving off small bursts of killing intent. "Naruto? Don't you have ANBU duty?"

"I do, Iruka-sensei. But I came here to give you this scroll. There's a...traitor here. If you find anyone suspicious...I'll be there."

* * *

Naruto teleported to the Hokage's office with his hand gripping his katana in one hand and a mask in one hand. As soon as he stepped in the room, he found several jounin from the match and some other Jounin such as one Mitarashi Anko who eyed upon the new arrival. She had heard of the kid but didn't think he was that good. She just smirked at him while he passed her. 

"Hey, ojii-san! What do you need me for?" Everyone was shocked at the way this rookie ANBU addressed at the Hokage and yet the Sandaime was just smiling at him.

"Naruto-kun, we have reports that Rokusho Aoi is near the border of Fire country and we want you to dispose of him and obtain the Raijin from him. This is, in short, an evaluation test if you can be an ANBU. If not, you'll just have to be a chuunin and take the jounin exams next time. Two jounins will accompany you, just in case you need help,however, they will only help when you are in danger and at risk of dying, so be careful. The two jounins who'll accompany you are Mitarashi Anko and Maito Gai. This is an A rank bordering on S rank mission. Good luck, Naruto."

With a nod and a hand seal, three puffs of smoke swallowed the ANBU and jounins.

"..."

"..."

"Hokage-sama...do you think Naruto can handle it?"

"Of course. He'll defeat Aoi with ease."

"No...I mean, do you think he can handle Gai AND Anko? It's like...how should I put this...like placing a cat with a dog giving out pheromones!"

"...So you're saying Anko will fuck Gai?"

Oh no, Kami-sama Forbid...The next thing Konoha needs are purple-haired boys and girls with bowl-cuts crossed with an upside down spiked ponytail ranting on flames of youth while showering people with snakes...Not a pretty sight, people, definitely not.

* * *

-Near the border- 

Naruto and his team were nearing the border dealing with bandits and several chuunin level nukenins which they took out with ease. Naruto was slightly seething since he hadn't had a good fight and his chakra was flowing viciously within him. Not many people knew it, but Naruto had a slight case of split personality which formed by use of the Kyuubi's chakra. That side adored challenges whether it be physical or mentally and it was much more agressive than the other side. He needed a challenge. A good one. Or else he might release the fourth blade and that would be bad. Anko and Gai shivered feeling the killing intent rolling off Naruto.

Once they reached the border, the first thing they saw was a camp with several nukenins. Naruto studied the area and saw several points to infiltrate. He also took note of a larger tent in the middle and guessed thatAoi was there. Naruto gave a nod towards the two jounins and they ran into the camp.

Naruto channeled his chakra and it turned into a normal looking blade. He jumped up and did a helm breaker towards an unexpecting mercenary. This caused several people to look at him in shock and anger. Naruto did a 'bring it' motion with his left hand while he propped his blade upon his shoulder. The nukenins and mercenaries took out their weapons and charged at them. Naruto gave out a hollow laugh and shifted into his stance,

"Nibi...ken!"

A flash of red light and everyone marvelled at the sight of a red zanbato with several runes etched onto one side while the other side had the kanji for 'Life's betrayal'. It's hilt was a white with a few patches of black while it's handguard was the opposite. At the end of the hilt was a chain ending with a crucifix which was split in half.

"Come, I'll make sure Shinigami feasts upon you tonight."

With a roar, Naruto ran forward, looking like a black and white blur upon them. With an upward slash, he managed to cut several enemies in half with a chakra-enhanced shockwave. Two jounin attempted to do a pincer attack only to be blown away a blast of energy. They looked up and saw Naruto spinning the blade over his head with a maniacal grin.

_"Fuuton : Shippuu Kyanon!"_

He stopped spinning his zanbato and thrust it forward releasing a ball of wind. Once it made contact, the whole area was sliced apart by the compressed hurricane.Naruto channelled chakra into his feet and he stood there, unaffected and grinning at the sound of people being torn apart by his technique. After what seemed to be several minutes, Aoi appeared seething. The technique was enough to destroy one part of the camp but it was small enough to leave the rest unhramed including Aoi's tent.

"Who the hell do you think you are, gaki!?" Aoi sneered at the young ANBU while taking out the Raijin.

Naruto gave a chuckle and went into a loose stance with his zanbato. The two swordsman waited as the wind died down. Once it did, the two bacame blurs giving out their positions with the sudden sparks created when colliding their blades.

(A/N : I'm not going into detail with this. This will probably be short so skip if you want to.)

Aoi made several slashes which were sloppy resulting in losing his balance several times. Naruto sighed inwardly at this. The only reason Aoi was powerful was just because of the Raijin. He was powerful, yes, but he hadgrown to dependent upon the Raijin which would be Aoi's downfall. Naruto did a sweeping slash only for Aoi to jump up. Naruto smirked at this and muttered," Gotcha!"

With an upward slash, Aoi was blown away by the gale created by the slash. He stood up and clutched the Raijin only to find it missing. "Wh-what the hell!?" Aoi looked up and saw the young ANBU holding on to the Raijin. Sweat started to form on the nukenin's brow. He was clearly nervous and thought about making a run for it. His legs started to twitch and he fell on his knees. He looked up and saw Naruto's mask upclose. It was terrifying. He saw the kitsune mask shift into something and when it stopped, Aoi's heartstarted beating rapidly.

"Sh-shinigami..."

"No, Aoi...I am your executioner!"

Naruto raised his blade and brought it down. His 'other' side satisfied in the small challenge, it went back to sleep while Naruto regained all of his senses back.( Naruto still has all his senses but when his 'other' side takes over, it just makes Naruto more agressive and amplifies his bloodlust by ten fold.) Naruto heard two forms hittin the ground and turned to see Gai and Anko with a shocked looks upon their faces.

"Man, gaki...I didn't think you'd cause this much mayhem!"

"Na-Naruto! Your flames of youth burn bright even when you're soaked in blood!"

Naruto gave a small grin and nodded. He cut off Aoi's head and placed it in a scroll while he sealed the Raijin in a separate scroll.

"Our job's over. Let's go guys."

* * *

A/N : I think this is my longest chapter yet(I think). Anyways, as usual read and review. 


	8. I'm Sorry but it has to be done

A/N : Sorry, everyone but I will be deleting the all of the chapters and restart the chapters from scratch. Why? Cause it's too rushed and I want Naruto to be powerful but not too powerful but don't worry. The Harem votes still stay and the main pairing will still be NaruTen so just wait. In the next week or month, I'll probably have this thing redone and amped so keep a lookout. I'm still deciding whether I should delete this story or make a new one. Once again, sorry!


End file.
